Journey With a Musketeer
by WoofVolts
Summary: Follow our newest heroes, Nate, Rosa and Hugh, as they travel together through the Unova region with their mythical partner, Keldeo, to grab Gym Badges and defeat the Unova League! (Basically just the plot line of B2/W2 but with many fun adaptations!) I do not own the characters, just their way of showing their spirit.


**Chapter 1: The Basics**

"Today's the day! Finally, it's happening! YES!" Thoughts like this ran wildly throughout Nate's head as he was dressing up to at last go on his very own Pokemon journey. He was preparing for anything, his Xtransceiver and his Running Shoes... His mom was just entering their home, with Nate rushing towards her, expecting to hear the good news.

"Okay, Nate, Professor Juniper just called..."

"What'd she say?! Did she say I can get my Pokemon now?"

"Yes, she said to look for a girl in a big green hat named Bianca. She'll be waiting for you and Rosa to pick up your Pokemon."

"Oh, Rosa's coming too? Cool! Me and her were both starting to get tired that Hugh was the only one of us to have a Pokemon..."

"Mhm, I've always heard from Rosa saying that she'll want to battle Hugh too. Well, I shouldn't stop you from going on your Journey... Have fun, ok, dear?"

"No problem! See ya!" He ran outside the door and already met up with Rosa, a childhood friend of Nate's. She simply greeted him with a smile.

"So, where do we get our Pokemon?"

"She said from a girl in a big green hat named Bianca. Now, if I were to make an important meeting, where would I go...?"

"What about the Aspertia Lookout? Seems important enough for one to make a small meeting..."

"Of course! Couldn't hurt to go look. Now, let's get..."

"NATE! ROSA! WAIT UP!" They both looked to the right and saw their friend, Hugh, running towards them with a smile.

"Hey, guys, heard you were finally getting your Pokemon. Thought I might see if this was for real."

"Well, believe it, Hugh! Me and Rosa are getting one right now! Watch!" Nate ran towards the Aspertia Lookout while Rosa and Hugh chased after him. They arrived at the Lookout and saw a girl in a big green hat looking over the natural view. He and Rosa walked up to her, as she turned around too.

"You're Bianca, right?" She walked up to the two of them and greeted them with a smile.

"Yup, and you must be Nate and Rosa. It's so nice to meet you! Well, let's not keep you two waiting. Your future partners are waiting right in here..." She held up a capsule which soon opened, revealing three PokeBalls. Nate and Rosa were deciding which Pokemon to get, then they finally made a decision.

"All right, Rosa, I'm getting Tepig."

"Mhm, I'll get Snivy then."

"Good choices! Now, the Professor included some PokeDexes so the both of you can help her out with her research. Nate gets a Red one, Rosa a Pink one. Now..."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Everyone turned around and saw Hugh right behind them.

"Listen, I already got a Pokemon, but do you think you can spare a PokeDex?"

"Hmm... Well, I DO have another one. Okay, it's yours. It'll help Professor Juniper faster anyways. As for the two of you, meet me at Route 19 to show you how to catch a Pokemon. Hugh, you can show them the Pokemon Center, right?"

"Of course."

"Okay, see ya guys soon!" Bianca left the lookout as the two new Trainers looked at Hugh, who was already walking of to the Pokemon Center, in which Nate and Rosa followed after him. They were just outside of it, looking at its moderate size.

"All right, as Bianca said, this is the Pokemon Center. I bet you guys haven't gone inside yet, have you?" They both just nodded as Hugh smiled and led the both of them inside, which again, was new to them.

"Okay, that blue section to the right of us is the PokeMart, and as you can assume, you can buy items here. Because we're all novice Trainers, we're limited to certain items for now, but we'll get more access as we get Badges for ourselves." He turned forward as well as the other 2 turned to the front desk, in which a nice lady was standing behind it.

"Now that is the main thing to the Pokemon Center. You can heal your Pokemon there if they get hurt. Another benefit to it is it's completely complimentary, no charge!"

"Hugh, what's that over there, a PC?"

"Oh yeah, Rosa, that you can use to store extra Pokemon if you have more than six in your team. Okay, I guess that's all there is to the Pokemon Center. You guys can go catch up with Bianca. I'll be catching a couple more Pokemon for my Gym Battle. See ya!" Hugh walked out of the building as Nate and Rosa looked at each other.

"Should we go see Bianca now, Nate? She's probably getting tired of waiting."

"Sure, let's go." They both left the building, left the city, and were at Route 19, in which they were greeted by Bianca.

"Good, you both came. Now, normally you can find Pokemon in patches of tall grass like this. Walk through these and you're bound to find Pokemon! Watch..." Bianca walked through and encountered a wild Patrat. She took out a PokeBall, threw it and out came a Lillipup.

"Okay, first you gotta weaken it a little. Lillipup, use Tackle!" Her Lillipup charged at the Patrat and made a direct hit. The Patrat countered with a Bite attack to Lillipup's back.

"Don't worry, Lillipup, we're almost done! Okay, you two, after weakening a Pokemon enough, you'll want to throw a PokeBall (gets out a PokeBall) like THIS!" She threw a PokeBall directly at the Patrat, which was cloaked in a red light, and was quickly absorbed into the Ball itself. It bobbed on the floor a bit and clicked, signifying a successful capture. Bianca picked it up and faced the two Trainers.

"And THAT'S how you catch a Pokemon. It's recommended that you weaken it as much as possible, because a Pokemon with full health is harder to catch. Now that you two get the basics, I have to go back to Nuvema Town. But before I go, I need to give you some PokeBalls to get you started!" Bianca handed both of them 10 empty PokeBalls, as Nate and Rosa responded and put them away in their bags.

"Okay, I gotta go now, you two. I'll see you guys sometime soon, k?" She walked off farther off into Route 19 as the two Trainers waved goodbye. Then, Rosa just looked at Nate while holding the PokeBall containing her Snivy.

"You wanna just go capture a couple of Pokemon?" Nate looked at Rosa with a determined look while holding his Tepig's PokeBall.

"Shoosh yeah I wanna go capture a couple of Pokemon! Let's go already, Rosa!" Nate ran off into the grass as Rosa slowly followed while smiling and rolling her eyes.

* * *

**My second story, hoped you like it! Like I said, this is basically just retelling the Pokemon B2/W2 storyline, but it'll have plenty of fun adaptations hopefully after this chapter! Also, be sure to see my other story over at the Mario section call "Wolf Platoon Crash Landing"!**


End file.
